No Hitter
by PolkaDottedBoxers
Summary: Don't deny it. You both had a strange relationship from the beginning. But, you somehow liked it. Scout/OC
1. Ghost

**Had this idea for awhile. Gonna try out another TF2 story. I official gave up on my last one, because honestly, I would rather start fresh. So yup. I'll be writing this until I get my inspiration for my other story. Or just going between both of my stories. Okay enough of this. **

**This story is in Scouts P.O.V**

**TF2 (c) VALVE**

* * *

It's been a week since that new guy showed up. Now, I wouldn't care about the guy... He was just fresh meat out there.

All I know was that he belongs to a new class, called 'Back Up' or something like that. And that was it.

The guy was like a freaking ghost, going back and forth between War, Medic's Office, and his room. I tried to strike up a conversation with the fella after War one day as we were putting away our weapons and what not. He just gave me a quick glance, closed his locker door and walked away.

It annoyed the hell outta me how this guy wasn't going to say hi to his teammates or something! My ma always taught me to always introduce myself to people whom I meet.

It doesn't matter, i'll probably never meet the guy. Oh well. Big whoop. The closest I got to a conversation was when we were on the field running. All he said was 'Watch out!' or 'I've got your back!', guess I could consider that a conversation.

" 'Ey there Scout." I turned to see Engie sit down across from me holding a newspaper and mug of coffee.

"What's up hardhat?" I asked shoving a forkful of pancakes. God I love Pyro for making them.

"Well, got finished cleanin' my workshop. Just goin' ahead and workin' on some blueprints so that ole' Blu Spy's zappers won't ruin my sentries." I let out a low chuckle while poking at my pancakes. This guy never stopped working, always a busy bee.

Pyro came by and offered more pancakes. "Oh hell yeah!"

Breakfast was pretty peaceful until Demo and the Spook came by gossiping like a bunch of women in a hair salon.

" Did'ja hear 'bout tha new lass? Heard tha' boyo is a runaway from a prison." He slurred. Spy snorted.

"Please, that twig? Pfft... I heard that ze boy iz nothing more than jour typical BOY. Nothing so special about him."

I clenched my fork a bit, annoyed. No one knows who the hell this guy is. I want to get to the bottom of this and know the guy a bit. Maybe Ms. Pauling will know something about this guy. Time to pull out my charming abilities and make this lady swoon.

Getting up and leaving the little tea party Spy and Demo formed, I was off on my own mission to get to know this mysterious ghost wandering around.

Determined, I was basically sprinting, before harshly running into someone. We both toppled over, on the floor.

" Yo, watch where ya goin' dumbass!" I hissed as I rubbed my head. That was gonna probably ache for a bit. A soft groan came from the body staggering up.

It was the new guy.

"Oh! Uh.. 'Ey there... I uh... Whoops..." I awkwardly shuffled around the guy as he rubbed his nose, trying to find Pauling.

* * *

"What is it Scout?" She huffed my name, which I loved. She was scribbling some stuff down, as always, making sure we were getting ready for battle.

" 'Ey there toots, I was just wonderin' if you could gimme some scoop on tha' new guy? Just so I could, yanno... Get ta know the fella betta." She scuffed before turning on her heel, still scribbling.

"Sorry Scout, but you see, that'd be giving out personal information, something against my guidelines. Go talk to the guy or something, don't make a big deal out of it." She bluntly responded. I figured it'd be rough.

"Oh c'mon! I mean, the guy won't talk to us or anything! I tried! I'm pretty sure so has everyone else! Just tell me somethin' 'bout the guy. Like where's he from, or some shit like that." She let out a long sigh before harshly glaring at me.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting ready? You have 5 minutes before battle start." I gave up, there was no point going on with this lady any longer.

"Yea yeah.. I'm gettin' there." Going to my locker, I grabbed my weapons, and went for a Crit-a-Cola. Just another typical day for us heartless mercenaries. Going to go out there, take the intel, and kill some BLU assholes. Sounds just about right.

Back Up arrived at his locker pulling out his shotgun, and some small shield looking thing. It was part of his job description. That's all I know about the guy, he's suppose to defend whoever has the intel. For me, he's pretty much a meat shield, taking whatever damaged i'm suppose to be. Sounds harsh, but trust me, that's how it is.

I remember the first day he came here, man... The guy was lost. He stood around like a lost puppy and trying to get through the day. By the end of battle, I had to nearly drag him to Medic's office. He's gotten better, but still so quiet as ever. Annoyingly quiet.

_**1 MINUTE BEFORE BATTLE STARTS. **_

I let out a huff and began jogging in place, the usual thing to let the adrenaline pumping. Back Up got behind me, holding his shotgun. Maybe I could start a conversation before running off.

"LOOK ALIVE MEN!" Solider screamed as he adjusted his rocket launcher on his shoulder. Everyone began shouting as Admin started the countdown. Forget about small talk, time to smash heads in.

**3... 2... 1...**

Everyone ran out, with me sprinting in front of them. I checked behind me to see Back Up not that far from me. I smirked a bit before running ahead, inside the BLU base. Not hearing a beep of a sentry, I realized that probably the BLU Engineer was either roaming around to find a spot to settle down.

Awesome, time to take this opportunity. I ran across the courtyard and jumped up to the backstairs of their base. Back Up got behind me, covering my back incase if anyone came in. So far no one, thank God.

Coming down the stairs, there was a muffled conversation that echoed through the empty halls. It sounds like a Spy and Engie.

"Pyro will take care of anyone who gets close, while I go and zap zhe other's team sentry. Trust me." Footsteps echoed off, and there was silence.

Back Up looked around ahead of me, and gave a thumbs up.

"Go on ahead, i'll stick around here for awhile until you come out." He whispered. I nodded and ran into the room where the intel was.

There, in it's glory was the Blue briefcase. Ah victory tasted so sweet...

I quickly grabbed it, surprised how easy it was. I turned heel and was getting ready to make an escape.

"Alright B, lets- " Before I got out to the hallway, heavy shuffling and grunts warned me that he was in trouble. Running out as I put the intel on my back, a bullet grazed the wall next to me.

"Bonjour Scout... Looking for him?" Back Up was pressed up against the wall, one arm twisted against his back. I was stuck between running away or helping the guy. The Spook gave a harsh tug at B's arm, which caused him to groan loudly. I slowly reached for my bat to knock the guy out, when someone on my headset started yelling at me.

_"What are you doing? You have the Intel, RUN!" _

B just stared at me, and I wanted to help.

"Why are you standing around... Go! You got the Intel!" He screamed at me before his arm was tugged again. There were shouts from the other side which signaled to me that there were more BLU creeps coming for me. Not giving another thought I ran off, hearing a couple of shots ring and footsteps echoing.

God I hope I made the right choice.

* * *

Everyone back the base celebrated and rejoiced at today's victory. Engie, Sniper, and Demo gave me a pat on my back for the flawless victory. We all drank, and laughed. In the middle of it, I realized someone was missing. I got up and left to look for B who has been missing for awhile.

Last time I saw the guy was after we won, he was walking towards Medic and left with the guy holding his arm.

In a sense, I felt bad for the guy. I probably should've saved him, and then maybe he would be here with us laughing and getting drunk. But nope, duty got in the way and I ended up leaving the guy behind with that BLU creep and who knows what the guy did.

I ended up wandering the hallways for awhile before ending up at Medic's office. I gave a couple knocks, hearing a flap of wings, and papers dropping on the floor. There was a shuffle and some German cursing, before the doorknob rattled and opened.

"Oh, Herr Scout. Vhat can I do for you?" I rubbed my head a bit before wondering what the hell was I doing standing in front of the guy.

"Urr... Heya Doc. I was wonderin' if.. Back Up came 'round here?" Medic raised an eyebrow at me, wondering if I was being serious.

"Uhh... Vell ja... He Vas serviously vounded... I healed him and he left." I sighed and ran a hair through my frustrated. Great, the guy is once more locked up in his room. I turned and left without a word, thinking that maybe sleep is a good idea.

"I vouldn't stick my head into places I shouldn't be if I ver you. Herr Scout." Medic whispered as he shut the door. I stopped in my tracks wondering what the hell did he mean? I was just trying to get to know this guy. So far I know nothing from him.

Oh forget it, it's not even that important.

* * *

I woke up sometime around 2 in the morning having to take a piss. Walking down the hallway, half asleep, I heard tiny feet near the locker room. Usually no one was awake this late unless it was the weekend... Which it wasn't.

I decided to do a tiny investigation and check around the room.

I turned on the light switch to see nothing really changed, there was no open lockers or anything like that. A clang caught my attention, and I grabbed a stray baseball bat lying next to my locker. There was a small shadow casted from the awful lighting in the room.

For a second, it looked like a girl. Ms. Pauling? What the hell is she doing in here? It's late and she should be away from here.

Looking closer, the figure was more petite. I'm not gonna take any chances, time for lights out.

When the figure turned around, I took it as my chance to run up and attack. Just as I rose my arms and was ready to swing, the figure turned around and kicked me to the ground.

"Agh! Hey! What the hell was that crap!?" I looked up to see a girl, looking a couple years younger than me, with choppy short brown hair and hazel eyes. She has a black eye, and bruises from the corner of her mouth and cheek, to her neck and shoulders.

"Whoa... Alright... Who the fuck are ya? And why ya goin' through B's stuff?" I got up, and swung my bat on my shoulder to look menacing, maybe this chick will go ahead and be like 'oh have mercy on me' or something.

"Oh, well.. I... Uhh..." I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon sweetheart. I ain't got all night." She bit her lip, which I found pretty cute, and fidgeted with the rather large shirt she was wearing.

"O-okay.. No more beating around the bush. I'm Back Up. There, satisfied?" I gave this girl a long hard stare before bursting into fit of laughter.

Back Up? A girl? No way, what a joke!

The girl glared at me for laughing. "What? What's so funny?" She scowled at me, annoyed that i'm taking this as a joke

"Listen here toots, this here ain't no woman's land. You? As Back Up? That's a joke. Little girls like ya are suppose to be home cooking, cleaning, and sewing."

Okay, so maybe what I said was a bit harsh. But it couldn't be possible that a woman could be on the battlefield. The girl was so fragile, one small flick to her head and she can shatter like glass.

I looked at her smirking, thinking I won a race or something. What happened next I didn't expect.

A fist came flying to me, and hit me square in the face, nearly breaking my nose. I fell with a thud holding my nose, which I couldn't tell if it was bleeding or something.

"Ow ow OW, what the FUCK was that for? Aww jeez!" She glared down at me, the light hitting her from behind which gave her a scary and threatening glow.

"Is that any way to thank someone who takes beatings for you? A simple thank you is enough after what I had to deal with from Blu Spy today you prick." Before I had a chance to let all of that come to me, she stormed off furious.

Oh my God. I can't believe it.

The person who has protected me all along was a woman.

And what I just said made me look like the biggest, most douche-baggiest, prick ever in the entire history.

Fuck.

I screwed up big time.

* * *

**[A/N] So i'm not going to really focus much on the Back Up class. It was another class I took from another fanfic, which I hope you don't mind since coming up for stuff with the Decoy class wasn't that easy for me. I hope this is okay so far... It's been awhile since I wrote anything really and all this began as a drabble on quizilla which I decided to expand. I really liked it and thought 'why not?' **

**So lets give this a go. I swear I'll get back to my other story, because honestly, I already have so much stuff to add in now. But, I probably need to play L4D2 again to refresh myself. So until then, have this.**

**Btw, the rating.. Might go up... Depending if i'm going to go cautious or head on. We'll see.**

**Reviews and critiques are always welcomed.**


	2. Friendship

**[A/N] Thanks for those reviews! Appreciate it much.**

**TF2 (c) VALVE**

* * *

It was hella awkward.

She stood right in front of me, getting ready for war. She hasn't laid an eye on me, or even face my direction.

She was loading up her shotgun. It was weird saying 'she'.

A day ago I thought of her as a HE.

God was I such an idiot. No scratch that, I was a fucking moron. All that stuff I said to her I instantly regretted. How could I be so dumb and say that to a lady. My ma taught me better.

Ugh.

I decided to grow a pair and try to talk to her, or well. Apologize.

"Uh.. Hey there B. Look, I just wanna apolo-" She didn't even look up, and shoved me aside with her shoulder. I stared at her dumbfoundedly.

You know what? Fuck it. I'm not going to even bother. Women are so hard to deal with. You say something, and realize that it was stupid, and go to say sorry and they just give you a nasty look and not bother talking to you for a month.

I feel guilty, I mean hell. This chick saved my life countless times, and even took a hell of a beating from the BLU team for me. But, if she isn't going to bother listening to me. I'm not going to bother.

"3 MINUTES BEFORE BATTLE, MEN. " Soldier cried. I just cocked my gun and walked up ahead in front of Back- Up. She stared to the side, waiting for the countdown to finish. Oh whatever, I don't need her or anything.

**5... 4... 3... 2... 1**

As always I was ahead of everyone, and crept inside the BLU base not being seen. Thank God for my speed, otherwise it would be a hassle getting to the Intel.

I saw Back Up not far from me, smacking the BLU Demoman up the head with her shield. It was funny seeing how a someone tiny could go against a rather large man shooting sticky bombs.

Not wasting anymore time, I ran ahead deep into the base, closing in onto BLU's Intel room. I stood on the bottom of the staircase, and peered from the corner to see if anyone was lingering around. No one so far.

Back Up came up right behind me, panting from the brawl between the BLU Demo.

"I'll stay here and watch. Go." She huffed between breaths. That was the closest I got to her talking to me. Fair enough.

I sprinted into the hallway that connect to the Intel room. I gave a thumbs up to Back Up, she looked around, and did the same.

I snagged the Intel and smiled. Good, nothing so far. And no BLU's yet coming after us. Catching up with Back Up, she smiled and turned to go back up the stairs.

Just as we got to the top, there was a sudden force that pushed us both off the ledge and onto the courtyard floor.

"Hmph, jou don't thzink that it would be zhat easy, non?" The BLU Spy smirked, tossing a used up cigarette at our feet.

"You dickwad..." I hissed through clenched teeth. Back Up held her ankle, groaning in pain.

"Cazzo I think I sprained my ankle..." The BLU Spy walked up to her, and held her ankle.

"Oh? You mean this?" He pulled on her ankle, making her scream in pain. I winced at her scream, I was used to men screaming as they were in pain, never a woman.

Getting up, I pulled out my wooden bat and smacked the creep across the head. He fell onto the dusty ground, and I continued to bash his head in.

"And fucking stay DOWN." Back Up got up on her feet.. Well barely, and gave a huff.

"Lets get going before anymore BLU show up.." But it was too late, a blue grenade made it's way near up and went off. My face slammed into the edge of the stairs.

"Think ya c'an get away?" The BLU Demoman slurred. Beside him was the BLU Sniper. Back Up pulled out her shotgun and cocked it.

"I'll take care of these two, go. You have to capture that Intel."

I couldn't possibly leave her like this. I felt bad, it was one thing dealing with Spy, but it was two against one. I was going to take my chances.

"Naw toots I got ya." I jumped and slammed my bat on the back of the Demoman's neck. There was a sharp crack that rang through my ears.

It was such a really sweet and sick melody every time I hit someone with my bat. That's one of the things you start getting used to here in Teufort.

Once I got the Demoman out of my way, I turned to see Back Up struggling against the Sniper. It was probably her ankle that was getting to her.

I ran up beside the Sniper and smacked him on the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

"C'mon, lets go before some more BLU come here." I took her hand and pretty much dragged her through the area, nearly popping her shoulder. Our Medic came by and took her off my hands as I retrieved the Intel.

**_Victory..._**

Ahh... Such a sweet sound to hear. The cool wall I leaned beside was so relaxing, I didn't realize how nice it was to just sit and take a break. Glancing down in my lap, my hands were covered in bruises and scrapes. My wrappings were a mess, pretty much loose and undone.

I wonder how B's holding up.

* * *

"This vill only hurt fovr a vit..." Medic held her arm and shoulder, getting ready to pop it back into it's socket.

"Just... Do.. It.." She hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes shut. I had to hold her down, incase she started to struggle against Medic.

"_Eins... Zwiel... DREI.._" A loud pop echoed through the room, along with B shriek. She gripped onto my arm painfully, nearly ripping off my skin. Medic sighed, and patted his handy work. Her visit was over with. He stitched her up and healed up her up as much as he could.

"Vill then, rest your arm and you vill be all right." He wiped whatever blood remained on his hands.

"_Grazie dottore_... I don't know what i'd do without you."

We left his office.

So now it was just me.

And her.

It was a quiet walk down the hallway. Usually i'd be happily chatting away, but it just felt different...

"So. Uh... Hey B I just wanna say-"

"Thanks." I stopped and looked at her.

"Wait.. What?" She turned to me, her golden hazel eyes staring right at me. Oh God how long has it been since i've talked to a girl.

"I'm saying thank you. For saving my ass more than enough times. I shouldn't have blown you off like that. I'm just tired of how people expect me to stay home and be the 'typical' housewife. But even after putting up with my shit, you managed to help me. So.. _Grazie messere Scout_."

I felt weird having her call me by my class name. At this point we should kinda know each other more.

"Uh... Hey, tha' name's Tyler." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. God I was awkward around women. No wonder everyone here called me a virgin.

There was a tug on the hem of my shirt. B smiled at me, it was the first time she looked actually happy.

"Damaris."

Well.. Looked like a fresh start for a friendship.

* * *

**[A/N] Bam, done with midterms. Whew, college is tough. Oh well.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, i'll get more in depth later on.**

**And i'll be trying to come up with a picture on how Back-Up looks like.**

**I've also been wondering how you guys would react to something smutty? But obviously later on in in this story. Just curious.**

**critiques**** and reviews welcomed.**


	3. Threats

**[A/N] Thanks for those who reviewed! Much appreciated.**

**Xuin The Killer: I'm not planning on jumping straight ahead into them smutty parts. More later on into the story I probably might, depending ****if i'm brave enough. But otherwise, thank you!**

* * *

It was nice getting to know her a bit more. It was weird at first since teammate aren't really suppose to give out personal information to each other. All the guys sorta kept their lives hidden away from each other. Hell, I barely remember their actual names.

"So B- I mean, uh... Damaris... Where ya from?" She looked up from the can of BONK! she was holding.

"Um... Well. Italy. My dad was from Venice, my mom was from Sicily. I moved to here when I was 4." I gave her a quick nod before turning away from her and looking out at the scenery. We both were sitting on top of the roof, watching the clouds and birds. It was ceasefire and there wasn't anything to do really.

Usually Demo and Solly were playing poker with whatever sucker they could pull in, Snipes was hiding in his van, and the rest were just getting ready for war. While, I, on the other hand.. Just usually roamed around, or play some ball near the fence that separates us from the outer world.

"What about you? Where are you from?" She quietly asked. I turn to look to stare at a pair of ember eyes. I've been used to seeing cold blue eyes around here, but her eyes seemed warm.

"Boston, Massachusetts! Home of tha' Boston Red Socks!"

"You're a baseball fan, huh?" I jumped at my feet, holding my bat and swinging.

"Hell yeah! It ain't obvious to ya?" She snickered a bit, taking a sip of the BONK.

"Well, my dad is a Yankees fan." I shot her a glare.

"Hmph, yer dad has bad taste in teams. Don't tell me ya from New York..." She nodded her head, smiling. I waved my hands in the air.

"Man I din't know. Well, eitha way, yer dad has crappy taste in teams." We both had a good laugh before coming to an awkward silence.

"You know this drink taste weird." She made a scowling face after taking sip. "I don't get how can you stand this stuff?" I shrugged.

"Ya got ova' tha' taste an' just drink it. It helps me out, and tastes pretty okay-ish ta me." She sniffed the can, and scowled again, handing me the drink. I gulped it down in one shot. Made me wonder about how would the others react to drinking this stuff. I remember Heavy sniffing the can when I first got it. He scrunched his face at the sour smell.

"So... You got any family in Boston?" I nearly spat out my drink at the sudden question. It wasn't THAT personal... Just a bit surprising.

Rubbing the back of my neck I wiped the rest of my drink from my mouth. "Uh... Well... I got my ma, and 9 older brotha's. That's 'bout it really."

"What about your dad?" I stopped. It was weird hearing that word.

"Uhh well..." B looked at me and then lowered her head. "I'm sorry. Forget I asked."

"It's alright... Uh... People tend ta ask my ma 'bout her husband. By tha' way, he left when I was 3." The look on her face dropped, and I sorta felt bad for answering that question. And then here we were again to the awkward silence. I fiddled with the tab of the can, hearing the 'clink' of it hitting the top of the can.

"So anyw-"

"My dad was killed." The can I had slipped through my fingers and fell down to the ground, hitting it with an empty clank.

"W-whoa... WHAT." This was a whole level of awkward. It was one thing knowing that someone's parents were divorced. It's another to know that one of their parents were KILLED. I stared at her as she took a sip of another can of BONK which was lying around.

"Um... Look B, i'm real sorry for what happened. But uh... Damn way ta go on ahead an' land that sorta bomb on someone."

"Well I felt bad for you telling me about your dad. So I told you mine." It was still weird... Not to be rude or anything. I felt sorry for her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your reason for joining Teufort?" She asked. I sat beside her, tired of standing.

"Well... Okay, my pa bailed out on us, an' me, my ma, an' 9 bros had a hard time comin' up wit money. My bros and ma had work, but it barely paid ta have food on tha' table. I couldn't find a job 'cos, hell... No one accepted me 'cos I was a little snot nosed brat. So... One day afta' playing a game of baseball with some of the fella down the street, some guy ina black suit came up ta me an' said he hada contract for a guy like me who ran hella fast. They said I would get paid, an' I signed as fast as I could. My ma wasn't that happy since one 'a my bros signed a contract once an' had ta go ta war. Guy barely made it alive. But, well, at least i'm helping. So here I am. I send some money ta my family every week. Or wheneva' I get paid."

B removed her hat and ran a hand through her really short and messy hair. It stick out in funny angles and reminded me when I tried to cut my hair on my own when I was 6. My ma had a panic attack and nearly killed me.

"Oh, well i'm sorry for what you guys had to go through. I'm sure your mom is grateful for what you're doing." I sorta shrugged. I knew deep down my ma was still a bit upset for signing without her consent.

"Yea... But whateva. I call her every two weeks ta see how everything is goin' back home. I'ma uncle to another little rascal." I let out a chuckle at it. I couldn't wait to get home and see everyone again. "What 'bout ya B? What's yer story?"

She fidgeted wit her hat before putting it back on, seeming a bit nervous.

"Oh... Well... I almost had the same problems as you. Though my parents are immigrants and worked in factories. We live in a tiny run down house. My dad worked in a factory working on A/C units and fans. My mom helped make dresses and clothes. Well there was an accident which involved my dad and well... He didn't make it out alive. He was a major source of income and without him, we sorta started struggling. If we didn't pay off these bills, we would have to go back home to Italy. My mom had to sell her wedding dishes and almost sold my grandmothers wedding band. I took it upset at her wanting to sell it. Last resort was that my mom wants me to get married to some wealthy man or something. I ran off and worked at a bar for a bit. It was always busy and lots of rough guys came and got drunk. Some guy came and offered me a contract saying that I looked like a great back up, and said i'd be getting paid way more than that bar. So, I took it. And here I am."

"So.. What's wit ya dressed like a dude?"

"When I came here the Admin said that there were 9 men who worked at Teufort and the possibility of there being a women might cause some... Issues. Like you guys would kill me or something. The way she put it was frightening so I didn't take any chances."

I patted her shoulder, trying to reassure her that we've all been there before feeling awkward about the whole situation. I mean, it's one thing for her being a lady. But otherwise, we've been there where we had to come here, and made contracts with whoever the hell owns Teufort, pretty much selling our souls, and risking each and everyday coming here to fight for what? A suit case that had a bunch of papers inside it.

"Tha' guys should be okay wit ya being a chick. Hell, mosta tha guys here are married." B rose an eyebrow in surprise. Like she expected all these men in here to not have lives outside of the battlefield.

"Wait, really? Oh man I never knew. I thought they were like... Killers or something?"

"Pfft, nah. Trust me, like you an' me got families, so do these dudes." She stared at me, like she wanted me to continue or something. "Ohh noo.. Ya better get ta know the fella's 'round here betta. I ain't tellin' you all a' their stories!" She gave me one of those 'what the fuck' looks.

"But won't they kill me if they find out i'm a woman or something!? I wanna live till i'm old enough to recklessly run people over! Or what if they don't believe me?" I snorted at her comment.

"Nahh, trust me, just get to know em a bit better."

* * *

"HA! Back Up lettle girl? Heavy does not think so. Girls stay home, cooking and cleaning. Not on field fighting like us men." B gave me a quick glance, pretty much telling me 'I told you so'.

"Nahhh, it's true big guy. Why ya think B ain't never showered wit' us?" Heavy gave a quick glance to Demoman who was next to him.

"Ehh... Tha' lad sorta makes sense." He slurred. Spy scoffed.

"Is zhat jour explanation for his poor skills?" I glared at the spook, slouched against the wall.

"Oi mate, no need ta be pickin' on that new guy." Great, now everyone will be thinking that i'm harassing B.

"No no n.. I uh... C'mon B help me outta here." She just shrugged her shoulder, sheepishly smiling. Great. Now it was me against 8 fellas.

"Hey Doc, don'tcha see B when she's.. Yanno.. Naked?" Medic

"Vell... Ja..."

"Well then! Ain't there somethin' real girly about her body?" Medic shifted his glasses up his nose, a bit flustered.

"Herr Scout, that iz personal information." Now everyone turned to Medic, eyeing him suspiciously.

"So ye ain't gonna tell us if ye let laddie in here?"

"Oi Doc have ya been holdin' back on us?"

"Doktor, is lettle man really lettle girl?" I grinned at my successful attempt of turning everyone away from me and onto Medic. I saw him glare at me, which made me laugh under my breath. Seeing him surrounded by everyone calling for him was nothing new.

"Well then gentlemen. I see you brought the battle back to the barracks." The sound of sharp heels clicking against the tiled floor made everyone halt, and sharpen up.

"So then, what's the commotion." There she stood, tall and proud, blowing smoke out in our faces. I turned to see B hiding next to Heavy, scared of what might happen now that everyone has an idea that there is a woman on the battlefield.

"Is it true? There's a woman here on our team?" Engie pipped up, a bit scared of the Admin's reaction. Her eyebrows furrowed down, making her scowl a bit. Ms. Pauling pulled out her clipboard and began scanned through the papers in her hands.

"All teammates personal information is to not be-" Admin held out her hand, cutting Ms. Pauling off. She smirked a bit.

"No need Pauling. These men have the right to now. So let them find out for their own. Back Up, may I have a word for you, back at my office." I snapped a glance at B, who walked away from Heavy's shadow. God I was terrified. This was my fault. I should've just left it a secret.

Before I was able to speak up, they were gone. And here I was left with guilt. Goddammit.

* * *

Today we were switched to Sawmill, due to something that happening back at 2Fort. We were getting supplies ready for today's battle.

I hated Sawmill, it was always so rainy and crap. I always end up slipping on some puddle, or falling into that tiny pond. But whatever, gotta just grab the Intel and go.

The doors slid open, and there stood B, walking to her locker. There was a bruise on her cheek, which came to show that something bad went down between her and the Admin.

"Yo, wassup B?" She turned to look at me, a small smile on her face. "Hi."

Trying to keep low before anyone hears or even notices she was back. "So wha' happen between ya an' tha' old hag? She beat ya? Ohhh man wait till I finish here an' i'll give her a beatin' of a lifetime." To my surprise, B let out a tiny laugh.

"No no no! I mean, yeah, she slapped me for slipping up about my disguise. But, she said whatever happens now happens. Whether for the best or worse." She shrugged and cocked her shotgun. I sighed, relieved that nothing worse happened. Hell, i've had my bad runs with the lady, but she was always too busy with her nose in the piles of paper work on her desk.

"Well then, lets go shall we?" Before I knew it, the countdown began and everyone was in position. I saw some eyes straying at B, which made me feel.. A bit uneasy.

**5... 4... 3... 2... 1**

We all ran out of the cramped room, into the damp hot environment. For it being rainy, it was humid as hell which made things so uncomfortable.

"You go on ahead, i'll catch up to you." Gunfire nearby made me aware that she caught onto a BLU. I nodded and sprinted away, trying to grab the intel before the BLU Engie sets up anything. Just as I got near the intel room, waddling through the water, something metal smacked me upside the back of my head.

"Well if it ain't a RED." I looked up to see a BLU Scout glaring down at me. He wasn't much different from me, other than having lighter, short hair, a chipped tooth (from our last encounter) and well, wearing a blue shirt. Quickly pulling out my wooden bat, I smacked him just before he pulled out his Scattergun.

Grabbing the Intel, I made my way out before any other BLU's caught up to me.

"Over here!" I turned to see B, with a black eye forming. Some bullets barely grazed me. "Come back here ya as swipe! Fight like a real man!" B looked over to me.

"I'll take care of him, go on ahead and bring the Intel to the base." Our Pyro came by to assist, giving us a thumbs up. I didn't bother looking back, it's one thing you learn here in Teufort.

To never look back.

"Go on and capture that Intel!" Soldier shouted as he ran past me. I rolled my eyes, passing by Demo, Heavy, and Medic we were running the opposite way from me.

I ran down the stair to our Intel room, and was surprised that Engie didn't set up his sentry down here. There was something weird, usually someone would be here. Whether it be Engie, Pyro, hell... Even Snipes.

There was someone saying something in my head set. "Watch... There's... He's..." I banged my headset a couple of times, before I was punched in the face, making me fall into the water. "What the-" A sharp knife was held right against my neck. Now it made sense.

"Bonjour Scout..." I glared at him, barely able to see anything from the crappy lighting in the room.

"What tha' fuck ya want." He chuckled.

"Zhere has been word zhat on jour team.. Is a woman. Iz it true? Seems unfair zhat jou would hide zhis away from us." I felt a drop in my stomach. Ah shit even BLU heard.

"Don't worry.. I had a word with jour back up. She seems like such a lovely lady. Such a shame." Before I was able to say anything snarky to him, I felt a sharp pain across my neck. My headset buzzed with someone screaming in it. "YOU HAVE DROPPED THe INTELLIGENCE!"

* * *

I woke in my room, jolting up in a panic. It was dark, and pretty chilly.

God, my head hurt like a bitch. How long have I been out? Looking over at my clock, it showed 5:01.

Huh, just in time for dinner.

Dragging myself down to the kitchen, I hear a loud commotion and a bunch of laughter.

"Oi laddie! Ya'll neva believe tha' first day we all got here!" I heard Demoman slur while laughing. I tried to tip toe in, smelling some of Engie's great cooking.

"Scout! There you are!" I heard Heavy shout. I winced at my name being shouted like that. So far for being all sneaky and shit.

"Oi lad, ye been holdin' back on us! Back Up here ain't so bad!" Demoman patted B on her back roughly while holding his bottle in the air laughing. B, calm as alway, just laughed along with him.

"She ain't such a bad lady." Sniper muttered drinking his coffee.

"So... I guess ya'll been getting ta know B?" Her eyes lit up, smiling at me. I took it as a yes.

Sitting around, watching everyone drink and eat was a pretty nice way to end the day.

Around 10 ish, a booming voice came over the loudspeakers. "**_LIGHTS OUT._**"

Me and B talked a bit, heading to our rooms. "So what happened? Yanno, after I blacked out?"

"You didn't black out. BLU Spy sliced open your throat. You died, but thank God Re-spawn worked just in time. Though you were unconscious, so Medic had to keep you in his office under his Medi-Gun until we got a pulse from you."

Ah, so we lost today. Guess it was my fault.

"What happened though? You were so close and then all of a sudden died?"

"Uh... Tha' old Spook caught up onto me." She stood in front of my door, worried. She let out a sigh, not wanting to get into it anymore, to my relief.

"Well, you're okay now. And i'm glad." She placed her hands on my face and kissed me. I was a bit taken back, not sure what to do.

"Goodnight." She whispered and then walked off. I was stuck in place.

Holy crap she kissed me.

* * *

**[A/N] Alrighty well I sorta dragged his chapter out a bit. Things get better later on, I swear. Reviews and critiques are welcomed.**


End file.
